A la sauce Bond
by Devil's nest
Summary: Roy Mustang et Edward dans une histoire à la sauce James Bond, avec des conneries tout le long... Chapitre 10, quand c'est flippant mais fini.
1. Scène 1 : Entrevue avec KB et W

_Plus cliché que ça, tu meurs._

* * *

Son nom est Mustang. Roy Mustang.

Séducteur ayant beaucoup de conquêtes à son actif, l'un des membres de l'armée d'Amestris les plus connus auprès des civils (surtout les femmes en fait).

Flame Alchemist de son nom de code (parce que ça fait vachement plus classe), il remplit les missions sans imprévus notables (enfin quelques tous petits…)

- QUI EST PETIT ?!

Comme notamment gérer ses coéquipiers.

- Calmez-vous, agent **(Censuré)**.

- DEPUIS QUAND MON NOM DE CODE C'EST MA TAILLE ?!

- Depuis que j'aime vous emmerder (sourire des plus classe).

- Enfoiré.

- Moi aussi je vous apprécie. Allons dont voir KB ensemble.

KB, c'est pour Kill Bill. Nan j'déconne, c'est pour King Bradley.

* * *

- Aaaah, messieurs Flame et Fullmetal… J'ai une mission pour vous.

- Sauver le monde, monsieur ?

- Non, pire !

- Vos toilettes sont bouchées ?

- Encore pire !

- Bah dites-nous, ce serait plus simple.

Note : Le coéquipier est des fois plus intelligent que l'agent. Dans ce cas-là, Edward est plus intelligent que Mustang.

- Kimblee s'est échappé !

Pendant que le Flame Alchemist hurlait de désespoir dans un coin, le Fullmetal demanda qui que c'était donc, ce Kimblee. Mustang répondit, les yeux inondés de larmes.

- Un beau gosse psychopathe ! Si les filles de Central le voient, ma réputation est fichue !

Pendant que Roy déprimait dans un coin, Edward se tourna vers le Généralissime KB.

- Bah c'est pas grave dans ce cas.

- Oui mais c'est un psychopathe.

- C'est pas grave non plus, il doit être assez censé pour aller voir un psy tout seul.

- Bah justement non. Il aime être détraqué, adore tuer des gens, mais c'est pas le pire.

- Bah quoi ?

- Il a les cheveux longs.

Laissons à Edward le temps d'étudier la réplique.

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ CONTRE LES CHEVEUX LONGS ?!

- Mais ça lui va bien, il est super beau gosse avec, c'est ça le pire !

- … Ecoutez, s'il ne fait que faire de l'ombre à Mustang, le monde entier s'en fout.

- Bah non.

- Bah pourquoi ?

- Mustang et moi sommes le monde entier.

- … Vu comme ça, d'accord, c'est un problème.

- Vous allez donc partir trouver ce psychopathe tueur…

- Je suppose qu'on n'a pas le droit de refuser ni de se suicider.

- En effet, Fullmetal.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Colonel, rangez ce Beretta.

* * *

Après un passage sans paroles avec le thème de James Bond en musique de fond, où l'on peut voir Mustang et Elric se préparer (mettre gilet pare-balles et costume, ranger des flingues un peu partout parce que ça fait classe), les deux héros – dont un zéro – allèrent voir le maître en gadgets, qui était, euuh…

Bon, qui dans le casting veut faire Q ? … Bon je désigne.

Ils allèrent donc voir le grand maître en gadgets, la grande Winry Rockbell de son nom de code W (dabeulyou).

- COMMENT CA LA GRANDE WINRY ?!

Elle était plus grande que Fullmetal, c'était déjà ça. Et puis elle était très forte en bricolages mécaniques.

- Alors, j'ai fait des automails tous neufs pour Fullmetal… J'aimerais que vous ne les cassiez pas ceux-là, dit-elle, brandissant une énorme clef à molette.

Oui, nous savons tous que Q désespère de voir Bond casser tous ses gadgets.

- Et pour le colonel…

- Un briquet ? Une arme surpuissante ?

W tendit un imperméable et un parapluie à Flame.

- … C'est quoi ? Un imperméable d'invisibilité et un bazooka camouflé en parapluie ?

- Non, y a aucun gadget, c'est juste qu'il risque de pleuvoir.

Après qu'Edward se soit foutu de la gueule de Mustang pendant plus de dix minutes, ils s'intéressèrent au véhicule.

- Aaah, la BM ? Bah lance-roquette, invisibilité, résistance aux balles, tout le tintoint.

- On peut avoir les clefs ?

- Et puis quoi encore ?! Vous y allez en train et puis à pied non mais oh !

- Mais un agent secret ça a pas la classe, à pieds !

- … Vous êtes pas agent ni secret.

- Cassé, le Mustang.

- Fullmetal, votre gueule.

Musique thème, alors que Mustang enfile son imper et qu'ils sortent.

* * *

_J'avais envie de faire un truc vraiment con :)_


	2. Scène 2 : Instants suspense

_Si je fais des chapitres de cette longueur exclusivement, vous les aurez régulièrement :) merci pour déjà toutes ces reviews TT_

* * *

A peine eurent-ils fait trois mètres en-dehors du QG qu'ils s'arrêtèrent.

- Je le sens mal…

- Quoi ?

- C'est trop facile.

- … Mustang, on a même pas fait trois mètres.

- Mais je le sens mal je te dis !

Edward plissa le nez, baissa les yeux, resta silencieux un moment.

- Colonel, vous savez que marcher dedans du pied droit ça porte malheur ?

- Dedans quoi ? … Oh non, ne me dites pas que…

- Bah si.

- C'est une blague !

- Bah non, c'est même vous qu'avez dit que ça sentait mal. Bah oui, ça sent mauvais ce genre de trucs…  
- J'ai quand même pas marché dans…

- Bah si.

- Mais faut retourner la scène, là, je proteste !

- On est en direct, vous savez.

- … Retournez-vous.

Edward se retourna pendant que Mustang allait s'essuyer le pied dans l'herbe.

- Merde !

- Oui, je savais de quoi il s'agissait, colonel.

- Mais c'est pas ça, crétin !

Alors qu'Edward s'approchait pour voir, le DJ mit une musique suspense/dramatique.

- Oh putain c'est moche !

- A qui le dites-vous…

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça fout là ?

- Aucune idée, mais je viens de m'essuyer le pied sur le T-shirt…

- Vous croyez que ce type est mort ?

- Bah allons savoir…

La caméra se pencha, laissant voir aux téléspectateurs (oui, James Bond n'existe qu'en films) un … (supsense !) … (_musique de film d'horreur_)… un Archer ronflant dans l'herbe.

- C'est ignoble, tout de même.

- ça oui.

- En plus il pue l'alcool.

- Bah grâce à vous il pue l'alcool et la…

- Chut, on se la ferme et on fout le camp.

- Bonne idée.

Flame et Fullmetal s'esquivèrent, ils ne tenaient pas à rester plus longtemps.

- Eh, colonel, j'viens de penser à un truc.

- Oui, fullmetal ?

- Si on est à pieds…

- Oui ?

- Bah y aura pas de course-poursuite, mais y aura une scène d'action dans le train.

- Oh putain !

- Vous aimez pas le train ?

Pendant que la musique style de la grande révélation se met en place, je vous demande de patienter.

- Eh bien, en fait…

(_grand moment musique émotion : le héro se dévoile_)

- Je suis malade en train.

(_le disque saute_)

- HEUHEIN ?

* * *

- Colonel, ça va aller ? Youhou ?

L'écran clignote, signe que Mustang cligne des yeux en reprenant conscience.

- Fullmetal ? Que… Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? On a été attaqué et j'ai été assommé par derrière ? Ou endormi avec du chloroforme ?

- Nan, c'est pire.

- Quoi ?!

- C'était même très choquant.

- HEIN ?!

- Une de vos conquêtes vous a frappé parce que vous avez annulé votre rendez-vous pour accepter cette mission.

- Ah meeerde !

- ça, c'est ce qu'il fallait dire avant.

- … Oh vous, votre gueule, hein.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : la scène du train._


	3. Scène 3 : Les méchants intermédiaires

_**http:// www .radioblogclub.fr/ open/125542/ jamesbond/ James20Bond20Theme**_

**_J'ai réussi à tout lire durant la musique, et j'ai trouvé ça plutôt fun... Enlevez les espaces ;)_**

* * *

Edward rejoignit le colonel avec des billets de train. 

- Bah, colonel, qu'est-ce que vous fichez derrière ce lampadaire ?

Mustang attrapa Edward et s'accroupi, comme s'il voulait se cacher derrière, ce qui…

- COMMENT CA C'EST INUTILE PARCE QUE JE SUIS TROP PETIT ?!

… était particulièrement ridicule et attirait l'attention.

- Chuuuut ! Une autre de mes ex est là, faut que je me cache !

Après le temps qu'il fut nécessaire à Edward pour faire apparaître une goutte sur sa tempe, il tira derrière lui le colonel et s'engouffra dans le train. Une fois avoir trouvé un compartiment et avoir fait mine d'être de simples voyageurs normaux (en costard cravate, mais oui…), ils s'assirent et un silence plombant s'installa.

- …

- …

- …

- …

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'une enclume fait dans ce compartiment ?!

- ça doit être pour l'atmosphère lourde.

- Y avait pas besoin, votre humour est assez lourd comme ça.

- Espèce de sale petit … !

- QUI EST SI PETIT QUE VOUS L'AVEZ PERDU EN CHEMIN ?!

* * *

Petit passage chez les méchants du train, maintenant. 

- Patron, nous avons aperçu des agents secrets dans notre train !

- Ah bon ? Mais s'ils étaient secrets, comment les avez-vous démasqués ?!

- Ce sont les seuls passagers habillés en costard cravate, monsieur.

- Hum… En effet… prenez des otages, je vais passer une annonce.

* * *

Repassage chez les agents top secrets pas tellement secrets que ça et connus de tout le monde. 

- Fullmetal, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Colonel, ne dites jamais ça, on a eu la preuve que ça portait malheur !

- Ah merde…

- Oui je savais ce que c'ét…

- Mais fermez-la !

- _Avis aux agents secrets infiltrés dans le train…_

- Merde, on est repérés !

- Mais vous allez arrêter de dire merde ? On sait que vous avez marché dedans !

- VOTRE GUEULE !

- _Je vous somme de… NOOOON NE FAITES PAS CAAAA !_

- …

- …

- Vous croyez que c'était quoi ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

- C'était votre mauvais pressentiment, j'le sens.

- Vous sentez quoi ?

- …

- _Que personne ne bouge, ou je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir !_

- Colonel !

- Quoi ?

- Il faut qu'on aille sauver ces types de ce malade !

- Mais vous êtes fous ?! Ils nous ont parlé à travers le microphone ! Ce sont des méchants à coup sûr !

- Tant pis, j'y vais.

Edward ouvrit la fenêtre et monta sur le toit.

- … Pourquoi diable est-ce qu'il passe par le toit alors qu'il suffirait de traverser le train ?

Oui, le héro peut aussi être intelligent, en plus d'être beau gosse. C'est pour ça que Mustang est passé par l'intérieur.

* * *

Sur le toit, Edward commençait à trouver son idée stupide. En effet, un type vachement baraqué (mais qui ne ferait pas le poids devant Armstrong) avait sortit une mitraillette et le mitraillait… 

- La voix off est vachement conne.

Et une balle manqua Edward de peu (oui parce que James Bond ne se fait jamais toucher, vous avez remarqué ?).

- WAAAH !

Edward esquiva miraculeusement toutes les balles, même qu'une fois il a juste suffit qu'il rentre le ventre. Après s'être juré de poser sa démission, il couru vers le type baraqué et…

* * *

Coté Mustang se trouvait alors un énorme problème. 

- Ah mer…zut.

Oui, la porte du wagon était fermée à clef.

- C'est con.

Tout à fait.

* * *

_**Mais QUI va arriver en premier ?**_


	4. Scène 4 : Un nouvel allié

_http / www.radio blog club. fr/ open/ 128339/ jamesbond/Pulp 20Fiction20-20Theme 20Song_

_Commencez à lire quand la musique commence. ;)_

* * *

Edward atterrit sur des deux pieds, ses deux pieds atterrissant dans la tête du type baraqué qui le mitrallait juste avant. Nous noterons alors que, suite à ce choc, le type baraqué a perdu l'equilibre et est tombé du train, alors qu'Ed retombait miraculeusement sur le toit du wagon. On se croirait dans un James Bond… bref. Le Fullmetal poussa un juron bien sonore… 

- Bordel de putain de merde !

… Trois, en fait, avant de commencer à ramper vers l'avant du wagon. Ce n'était évidemment pas facile, étant donné qu'il y avait sacrément de vent et qu'Edward dû à maintes reprises se baisser pour éviter un pont, un arbre, les gars de la septième compagnie qui s'étaient trompés de trains…

- Chef, je crois qu'on s'est trompés d'histoire !

- Eh ben merde… Sautez, hop !

- Le Chef, il sait toujours quoi faire.

Edward les regarda un instant, incrédule, avant de secouer la tête et de poursuivre son chemin, préférant ne pas se demander ce que des soldats français fichaient là.

* * *

De son coté, Mustang se battait contre la serrure. 

- Rah ! Si seulement j'avais un passepartout sur moi ! … Ou si je savais faire de l'alchimie comme Kimblee…

Le Flame Alchimiste se mit à déprimer contre la porte.

- JE SERAIS BEAU GOSSE, PSYCHOPATHE ET DOUBLEMENT ADORE DES FEMMES !

Toujours voir le coté positif des choses. Toujours. Par exemple, il aurait pu être dans cette situation enfermé aux chiottes.

- … C'est vrai que c'est facile de positiver, vu comme ça.

Et c'est empli de positive attitude que Mustang défonça la porte d'un violent coup d'enclume. D'enclume, ouioui, celle qui était dans le wagon pour plomber l'atmosphère…

- J'ai défoncé la porte !

On avait vu.

Mustang passa dans l'autre wagon et avança d'un pas décidé, bien décidé d'arriver avant Edo qui lui avait décidé de passer par le toit plutôt que d'avoir décidé de passer par en bas… encore heureux d'ailleurs, parce que s'il avait décidé de passer par en bas, Mustang aurait alors décidé de passer par en haut, et…

Oui je commence à vous pomper avec le verbe décider là. Mais c'est pour faire passer le temps, là on repasse à Ed.

* * *

Edward commençait à en avoir ras la mèche. Déjà, il avait l'impression que ce train faisait trois kilomètres de long et qu'ensuite, le vent faisait exprès de le faire ch… de l'emm… bêter. C'est lorsqu'il allait hurler sa rage qu'il se senti glisser… il était arrivé à la locomotive ! victoire ! 

Il tourna la tête et vit alors le type qui avait agressé les méchants nullos de base…

- Mais… Ce n'est pas possible !

La porte de la loco s'ouvrit à ce moment précis sur Mustang, dont la mâchoire se décrocha.

- MAES !

Oui, c'était Maes Hughes, qui noyait les méchants de photos. Il leva alors la tête vers Edward et brandit un album.

- Bougez pas, j'hésiterai pas à m'en servir !

Edward leva les bras, signe qu'il se rendait, tandis que Mustang se cassait la gueule… nan c'était à cause du train.

- MAES, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ICI ?!

Huhges tourna la tête vers Roy, et ça allait finir en charmantes retrouvailles, mais un des « méchants » se mit à hurler.

- Quelqu'un a coupé le pont ! faut sauter les gars !

Et tous les méchants de base on sauté du train, laissant nos trois personnages en proie à une situation dont il fallait prendre une décision rapidement…

Enfin pas trop, on est à la moitié de la musique si vous lisez aussi vite que moi.

- Le pont a explosé ? s'étonna à peine Maes.

- Tudju ! C'est un coup de Kimblee ça, y a que lui pour faire chier le monde !

- Vous croyez que c'était à cause de lui la mésaventure de votre pied ?

Il fallut toute la force de Maes pour détacher les mains de Mustang du cou d'Ed.

- Vous vous tuerez après ! Pour l'instant il faut arrêter le train, et sauver tous les passages, et nous, ET MES PHOTOOOS !

Le Fullmetal et l'Alchimiste de Flamme échangèrent un regard avant que l'adulte ne commence à tirer sur toutes les manettes, aidé de Maes qui appuyait sur tous les boutons, tandis qu'Edward avait l'idée, mais l'idée du siècle ! En effet, il frappa dans ses mains, transmutant les freins du wagon, pour pouvoir freiner tout le train d'un coup ! On notera Mustang qui bouda royalement devant la perfomance et Hughes qui applaudit avant de tirer sur le truc qui fait faire « tchouuu » à la loco. Nan, jsais pas comment ça s'appelle, chut, chuis inculte et fière de l'être, na.

Après qu'Ed et Maes furent présentés, ce dernier décida de se joindre au groupe, il avait un compte à régler avec Kimblee.

- … lequel ? s'étonna alors le Flame Alchemist… mais il reçu un clin d'œil pour toute réponse.

- Bon, allez, maintenant, allons attraper ce criminel en fuite !

Nous noterons que ça le fait, les trois mecs vus de dos, à contrejour et le soleil qui se couche derrière.

Tataaan… Passons un instant chez le méchant, pour le fun.

* * *

Un bar, les murs craquelés, couverts de sang par-ci par-là. Un type dans le canapé s'amusant bien avec la gente féminine, des types louches, certains grand et baraqués, jouant aux cartes. On pouvait apercevoir dans le fond un barman, qui portait un revolver bien visible… La caméra se tourne vers le couloir, s'y avance, s'arrête devant une porte… Puis, miracle du cinéma, on se retrouve derrière cette porte qui est… une salle de bain. Et y a quelqu'un qu'on voit dans la douche. 

…

Oui, les films d'actions sont tous un peu pervers, c'est pour ça qu'on voit Kimblee sous la douche… De dos, hein, quand même. Mais il est beau, Kimblee, sous la douche, de dos, avec les cheveux détachés…

**Dn** – J'aimerais faire remarquer à la narratrice qu'elle ne doit pas baver sur son script.

Mais ta gueule, l'auteur… Bon, on peut donc remarquer pourquoi ce beau gosse psychopathe pouvait nuire à la popularité de Mustang… Vu qu'il était psychopathe et beau comme pas possible ET qu'il avait les cheveux longs !

**Dn **– La narratrice est fan de Kimblee.

Et l'auteur est fan de Greed !

**Dn **– MÊME PAS VRAI !

SIIII !

**Dn** – … Faudrait qu'on arrête, on pique du temps de l'histoire aux lecteurs.

Ah ouais. Bon. Kimblee sortir de la douche, on pu le voir se sécher consciencieusement (mais vive la technologie moderne, bordel !) et… gros plan sur le sourire de psychopathe se regardant dans la glace, tendant les paumes. Y a pas à dire, il est très classe et joue bien son rôle. Et là, le camérama…

_BOUM._

… Rah le salaud, l'enfoiré, l'abruti de beau gosse ! Il a explosé le caméraman !

**Dn** – En effet, c'est con.

* * *

_Fin de la musique, donc fin du chapitre… Mais réjouissez-vous d'avance, le prochain sera plus long, vu que la musique est plus longue :D_

_musique du prochain chapitre ici : http /www.radio blog club.fr/open/128339/ jamesbond/Johnny20English20BSO20-20A20Man20For20All20Seasons2028Robbie20Willians2928129_


	5. Scène 5 : Aide et épilation

_Merci pour les reviews, etc... lisez pas avec la musique donnée précédemment, ce sera pour un autre chapitre._

* * *

Trois paires de pieds qu'on voyait marcher dans la rue. On remonte lentement le long des jambes, on fini par apercevoir la tête d'Edward, et un peu plus haut sa mèche, Roy et Maes. Tous les trois marchaient au même rythme, l'air décidé, comme s'ils avaient une mission à accomplir. La mission du moment se révéla s'arrêter devant le plan de Dublith en se frottant la tête. Tous les trois d'un même geste, on note.

- Il est dans quel bar, Kimblee ?

- J'en ai aucune idée, moi, fit savoir Edward.

Maes et Ed se tournèrent vers Roy, qui secoua la tête de droite à gauche, alors que les deux autres soupiraient.

- Roy il est le héros et il sait même pas… Putain zyva la teuhon.

Flame et Fullmetal tournèrent leurs yeux écarquillés au maximum vers Maes qui venait de poser une casquette sur la tête. Devant leur mine bizarroïde, il l'enleva, marmonnant un « pardondésolécétaitpourrire ».

Tandis qu'Ed tapait dans le dos de Roy pour l'empêcher de mourir bêtement étouffé en ayant avalé sa salive de travers –et parce qu'il a pas été malade en train–, Maes passait son doigt sur les lignes du plan, parce que c'était fun. Puis tout d'un coup, il s'arrêta.

- Eh, j'ai une question… C'est qui la James Bond girl ?!

Il y eu un instant de flottement.

- Vous savez, celle qui devient la copine de l'agent, et même qu'il y a… une scène de lit…

Les deux héros échangèrent un regard, avant que Mustang ne se prenne un automail dans la figure, pendant qu'un nain hurlait…

- JE NE SUIS PAS UN NAIN !

… qu'il n'était certainement pas question qu'il fasse la James Bond girl.

- J'VAIS LE DIRE A KB ! ET A W ! ET A R !

Respectivement King Bradley, Winry et…

- PAS A MA SUBORDONNEE ! SURTOUT PAAAS !

Un cliquetis plus que trop bien connu se fit entendre, alors que Mustang se raidissait.

- Ah bah, on a la James Bond girl !

La balle frôla Maes d'un cheveu, puis il fonça se cacher derrière Edward, alors que Riza arrêtait d'exorbiter ses yeux si c'était que pour faire peur. Et elle ne tua même pas l'auteur, que c'est dommage.

**Dn** – Pourquoi tu me mentionnes ?!

Chut, on reprend cette dispute à la fin, débilos. **¤ZBAM¤** … Aïe.

Donc, Riza se calma et leur offrit un sourire rassurant, tellement rassurant que Roy partit se cacher derrière Maes, qui se cachait derrière Edward…

- Lieutement, mais que faites-vous donc là, lança le Flame alchimiste, caché derrière le lieutenant colonel Hughes, lui-même caché derrière le Fullmetal.

Riza haussa un sourcil, puis dit, d'un ton détaché :

- Le généralissime nous envoie vous aider, il s'est rappelé un peu tard à quel abruti il avait confié la mission.

- A quel abruti ?!

Ed fut plus perspicace que Roy et Maes réunis.

- Comment ça « nous » ?!

C'est alors que le ciel s'assombrit soudain sur la tête des trois homme ridicules, mais la lumière réapparut en même temps…

- JE SUIS SI HEUREUX DE VOUS VOIR !

… qu'une pluie d'étoiles roses. On pu entendre le hurlement d'Ed, Roy et Maes plus de cinq rues alentours, tant Alex Louis Armstrong était heureux de les aider à chercher Kimblee.

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi tout ce monde. Eh bien, l'auteur a eu une vision d'Armstrong en costard cravate, arrêtant les méchants à mains nues…

**Dn** – … Balance aussi que je l'air « vu » en collants avec une cape.

A quand SuperArmstrong ? Sans doute bientôt… piquez pas l'idée !

* * *

De retour dans le bar miteux, gros plan sur quelqu'un qui noue ses lacets. Le quelqu'un en question se trouve être Kimblee, le méchant, qui se redresse pour passer une main dans ses cheveux impeccablement peignés. Cheveux impeccablement bien coiffés qui ondulent derrière lui alors qu'il marche vers la salle principale du bar, ses hanches se balançant lentement sur un rythme…

**Dn** – La narratrice bavant sur son script et oubliant qu'elle ne doit pas entrer dans les détails…

L'auteur qui se prend un trente-cinq tonnes dans la figure et moi qui continue.

**¤ZBANG¤**

Bref, Kimblee arriva dans la salle principale et fit théâtralement craquer ses doigts, ce qui eut pour effet la fuite des chimères qui trouvèrent refuge derrière les meubles. C'est bête, car le but de se craquement de doigts était de se les détendre un peu, pas de faire peur. Mais chez Kimblee, tout faisait peur. Même un sourire. Encore plus si c'était un sourire gentil-adorable, bien qu'il n'en faisait jamais. Et ç'aurait été terrifiant s'il s'était mit à chanter comme un hippie sans raison apparente. Je n'ai rien contre les hippies, voyez-vous.

… Mais vous en avez ranafoutre.

Kimblee alla se servir à boire et s'installa dans un fauteuil, avant que quelque chose ne vienne lui faire de l'ombre. Ce quelque chose lui piqua son verre, en bu le contenu, avant que l'Ecarlate, qui jusque ici était très propre et tout, ne l'explose, se salissant au passage. Mais il souriait d'un air psychopathe, alors personne ne le lui fit remarquer, sauf peut-être Greed.

- T'as l'air content de te salir alors que tu sors de la douche, Kim.

Pour toute réponse, il se fit exploser. Again. Boom.

Quelle classe n'empêche, ce Kimblee…

**Dn **– Et après elle ose m'engueuler parce que je suis dingue de Greed.

T'es vachement amochée depuis le passage du trente-cinq tonnes, dis-donc.

**Dn** – … jte hais.

Je le sais ça, voyons.

* * *

Maes, Roy, Edward, Alex-Louis et Riza, tous en costard-cravate, étaient assis autour de la table d'un restaurant, un plan de Dublith posé ouvert sur la table.

- J'aurais une question, commença Maes.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers lui.

- Il est où le petit « Vous êtes ici » ?

Roy se ramassa sur la table, pas plus bas parce qu'il traverse pas les murs, tandis qu'Armstrong sortait un stylo à encre pour écriture calligraphiée et écrivait proprement et amrstrongment un « vous êtes ici », pour la compréhension du lieutenant colonel.

- Ah bah c'est déjà plus compréhensible.

- Je parie que rendre une chose compréhensible est un talent transmit de génération en génération chez les Armstrong.

Edward venait de parler à la place du commandant, qui cligna des yeux avant de rire gaiement.

- Non, en fait ça m'est propre de savoir aider le lieutenant colonel Hughes.

Là, Riza, Ed et Roy durent finir aux urgences pour infarctus. Pas Maes, non. Il était trop occupé à visionner des photos pour entendre.

Mais avouez quand même que quelque chose que fait Armstrong et qui n'est pas transmit de génération en génération…

- Sachez tout de même que je le transmettrai à mes générations futures, foi d'Armstrong.

… Si vous saviez à quel point on est rassurés.

Un peu plus tard… 

- Bien, conclut Riza, maintenant que vous avez échangé maintes débilités… il serait temps d'infiltrer les bars de Dublith pour trouver Kimblee.

Mustang s'étouffa avec sa limonade (y supporte pas l'alcool).

- S'in… s'in s'in…S'infiltrer ?!

- Mais ils vont nous reconnaître, avança Ed, nous sommes tous en costard-cravate.

Un silence d'une seconde s'abattit, vite brisé par Armstrong.

- Se déguiser pour s'infiltrer chez l'ennemi est un talent transmit de génération en génération chez la famille Armstrong !

Nouvelle crise d'infarctus.

- SE DEGUISER ?!

Et Maes de sauter sur la table et de hurler gaiement tout ce qu'il avait dans les poumons. Le plus bête, c'est que le resto était plein et que tout d'un coup il y eut silence total. Maes fit tourner sa cheville en regardant vers le bas.

- Désolé… J'aime me déguiser, c'est pour ça.

Alors qu'Armstrong resplendissant acceptait les excuses du lieutenant colonel, Edward demanda à Roy si le coup de « putain zyva la teuhon » faisait partie du « j'aime me déguiser ».

Mais Riza les sortit tous de leurs réflexions…

- Cependant, si nous allons dans les bars mal famés, cela ferait bizarre qu'il n'y ait que des hommes… et une seule femme.

Devant leur air perplexe, elle ajouta :

- Se déguiser pour s'infiltrer… vous comprenez ?

Tous les hommes échangèrent un regard tandis que la jeune femme laissait échapper un soupir.

- C'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Deux d'entre vous se déguisent en femme !

Il fallut cinq secondes pour que le choc passe, puis Armstrong et Hughes désignaient tous deux Mustang et Elric du doigt… Les deux s'étranglant avec leur salive.

- Pou… poupou… poupoupou…

- JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE !

- J'ai une barbe, argumenta Maes.

- Et le commandant est trop imposant pour passer pour une femme.

- Je suis si efféminé que ça ?!

Oui, pour Mustang c'était un choc. Riza haussa un sourcil.

- Pourquoi croyez-vous que vous avez du succès chez les femmes ?

Il fallut toute la soirée à Maes pour persuader Roy de sortir de la cabine de toilettes où il s'était réfugié. Heureusement qu'Armstrong avait finit par avoir une envie pressante, faute de quoi cette fic serait restée en suspension. On remercie Armstrong.

- Je vous remercie de me remercier.

… bref.

* * *

Mustang laissa échapper un soupir désespéré, tandis qu'Ed poussait un juron.

- Arrêtez de gigoter, colonel stupide !

- Mais tu arrêtes pas de tout laisser tomber !

… Edward était en train d'essayer de mettre un, je cite « enfoiré de soutif rembourré de mes deux, tu vas tenir bordel de putain de merde ?! ».

Oui, un film d'action, c'est violent, grossier et pervers. Désolée. Mais il faut bien ça pour le déguisement.

- C'est la première et dernière, seule et unique fois de ma vie où je me travestis !

Mustang soupira alors qu'Ed relançait un juron.

* * *

Mustang, avec du bleu sur les yeux, du mascara waterproof, du fond de teint et du gloss. Un débardeur étiré par un soutif fort bien rembourré, on dirait de la vraie poitrine. Le débardeur est bleu ciel, et il porte en bas un mini short en jean un peu effiloché et… dépassant du short, un string.

- Promettez-moi de ne jamais parler de ça aux collègues.

- Promis, promis… 'tention…

Mustang qui hurle alors que Riza arrache la cire. Oui, faut bien épiler les hommes. Et dans le fond, Edward qui ricane parce qu'il est imberbe. Edward qui portait un débardeur rouge – avec option forte poitrine également – et une minijupe… comme quoi, hein.

- Au moins je pourrai reluquer le fullmetal, na.

Si Roy hurla, ce fut parce qu'il venait de se prendre un automail dans la figure et que Riza venait d'arracher une autre bande.

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre nous verrons les héros qui rencontre Kimblee, Greed qui tourne autour de… nan jme tais, c'est pas bien de spoiler. Sachez néanmoins que **¤ZBAM¤** …_

**Dn** – Je sais pas vous mais j'en avais marre d'elle… j'espère que ça vous a plus :)


	6. Scène 6 : Anne Sophie in ze caca

Lorsqu'Edward et Roy sortirent de la pièce où ils s'étaient changés et où le plus âgé s'était fait épiler –non sans douleur– , ils furent éblouis. Tout d'abord par une lumière blanche, puis une lumière rose vint la remplacer. Ces lumières étaient respectivement le flash de l'appareil photo de Maes et les étoiles d'Armstrong.

Mustang commença à poursuivre Hughes, tandis qu'Armstrong avait attrapé Ed pour lui attacher les cheveux de façon féminine, alors que celui-ci hurlait d'horreur.

Et dans le fond, Riza se demandait vaguement si elle devait éclater de rire ou déprimer. Et encore plus dans le fond, Envy qui s'en allait avec un appareil photo dans les mains et un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'Envy faisait là ? On n'en sait rien, mais le film de l'appareil affichait complet. C'est suspect dis-donc.

* * *

Dans son bureau, Pride faisait les cent pas, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose. Effectivement, il réfléchissait. Y avait-il assez de neuronnes pour attraper Kimblee ? Et assez de muscles ? Et quand ils auraient attrapé Kimblee, ils en feraient quoi ?

… Oui, c'était une question existentielle. Déjà la dernière fois il n'arrivait pas à se décider alors il l'avait laissé en vie, mais là ça commençait à presser, la réponse.

- … Bon bah j'vais tirer à la courte paille pour voir si on le pend, si on le guillotine, si on l'écartèle ou si on l'envoie en stage de trois semaines chez les armstrong.

Vous noterez que les quatre propositions de Pride sont inhumaines.

Le généralissime en chef des armées sortit quatre bouts de papier, inscrivit les sentences dessus et demanda à Sloth de piocher. Feignasse comme elle était, elle attrapa le premier qui lui tomba sous la main. Pride le prit, le déplia et le lu à voix basse.

- _Stage de trois semaine chez les Armstrong_…

Les pauvres.

- Pauvre Kimblee.

… Enfin, bref.

* * *

- J'ai un préssentiment bizarre.

Alex Louis Armstrong venait de plisser les yeux alors qu'il finissait d'attacher les cheveux d'Edward avec un ruban. Dans le fond, Riza faisait du vent à Roy qui avait du mal à respirer avec le rembourrage… et à coté, Maes continuait de mitrailler.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, annonça tout d'un coup Riza, mais nous devrions y aller avant que vous ou le fullmetal ne commettiez un meurtre.

Roy tourna la tête vers Ed.

- Au fait, on voit beaucouup ses automails, au fullmetal.

- T'y connais rien, rétorqua Maes. C'est tendance, il passe pour une fashion girl.

Edward ne dû sa survie qu'à Armstrong qui l'empêcha de se pendre avec le ruban qu'il avait dans les cheveux.

- Elle est mignonne, le fullmetal, en minijupe.

Et Riza de menacer mademoiselle Mustang de son revolver.

- J'AI RIEN DIT !

- Mais oui c'est ça. Bon, Anne-Sophie Mustang, veuillez vous diriger vers la sortie la plus proche, nous y allons.

Et le pauvre colonel de remanquer l'infarctus.

- ANNE-SOPHIE ?!

Dans le fond, Armstrong qui soutenait Edward qui manquait d'étouffer de rire. Anne-Sophie, et puis quoi encore ?

* * *

A un kilomètre de là, dans un manoir dans la forêt, un homonculus aux cheveux vert palmier était en train de regarder tout ce qu'il venait de faire développer. Un nabot et son supérieur en costard cravate, notammenent, mais ce même nabot et son même supérieur en travestis. Ah, quand Pride verrait ça… Il allait s'étouffer de honte, il en était sûr.

Mais… une minute, ils allaient chercher un type dans le bar à Greed ?

L'homonculus de la Jalousie ricana bien fort en imaginant l'homonculus de l'Avarice poursuivant un minuscule haricot…

* * *

- JE NE SUIS PAS UN HARICOT !

- Chut Justine, vous allez nous faire repérer !

Et Mustang se prit un automail dans la figure. Again.

- Faudrait peut-être qu'Edward arrête, ou Roy va finir avec un bleu.

La remarque de Maes fut accueillie avec des étoiles roses, alors qu'Armstrong se plaçait entre les deux travestis, qui, brusquement, en oublièrent l'existence de l'autre.

- Tant que j'y pense, commença Mustang pour changer de sujet, je me demande ce que fait le lieutenant.

- Soit elle se change, soit elle est en train de se pendre.

- …

- C'est une blague, Roy, tire pas cette tronche.

- JE TIRE PAS DE TRONCHE !

- Ah mais si.

- Veuillez m'excuser d'approuver, colonel.

Roy sembla chercher de l'aide des yeux et s'arrêta sur Edward qui souriait de façon mauvaise.

- Et là, vous êtes _dans_ la merde, colonel…

Allons savoir pourquoi diable Anne-Sophie s'est mise à étrangler Justine et qu'il a fallut toute la force transmise de génération en génération dans la famille Armstrong pour les séparer… Ainsi que la remarque de Maes pour les calmer.

- Bah dis-donc Riza, jte savais pas aussi bien gaulée.

Et là, après le cliquetis sonore, le lieutenant colonel alla se cacher derrière Armstrong tandis que les trois autres découvraient le lieutenant en débardeur noir très courts et petit short beaucoup trop court.

- Le premier qui fait une remarque… Colonel, fermez la bouche.

- Mustang, espèce de pervers.

- Oh toi la ferme, petit haricot.

- JE SUIS PAS UN …

- Réconcilier les rivaux est un talent transmit de génération en génération dans la famille Armstrong.

- … Et comment vous faites ça ?

- On les force à s'embrasser et après ils sont tranquiles.

Maes posa un doigt sur son menton.

- Comme le nain et l'elfe dans Naheulbeuk ?

- Exactement, rayonna Armstrong.

Pour information, quand même, le nain et l'elfe de Naheul arrêtent pas de s'engueuler, alors ils doivent se faireun bisou… dans la bd, on a été surprises de voir qu'ils s'embrassaient sur la bouche.

**Dn** – C'était pas choquant Oo

Meussi, la preuve.

- Qu… qu … Qu …

- Si vous me faites embrasser ce colonel stupide, c'est décidé, jme flingue.

- La technique de réconciliation des rivaux transmise de génération en génération dans la famille Armstrong commence par…

- J'AI RIEN DIT JME SUIS RECONCILIE AVEC LUI TOUT SEUL !

* * *

Pride n'en pouvait plus, oh non. Mourir de rire ou de honte, il ne savait que faire… N'empêche… Mustang en travesti… et le fullmetal…

Nous non plus on en peut plus.


	7. Scène 7 : Le bar, Kimblee et Cosinus

**_Merci pour les reviews, les gens :)_**

**_Merci à ceux qui aiment, à ceux qui sont tordus de rire... moi aussi j'vous adore._**

_- Uknown, ce serait sympa de répondre à mes mails. Tu sais, si tu réponds même pas ça veut dire que tu sais de quoi je t'accuse._

* * *

Dans chaque bar, c'était la même chose : Roy et Edward se faisaient grossièrement aborder d'une main sur les fesses… 

- WAAAAAAAH !

… puis un hurlement de terreur de la part des deux alchimistes retentissait, avant qu'ils n'aillent se faire consoler par Maes, tandis qu'Armstrong calmait les pervers à coups de baffes, vu que Kimblee n'était pas dans la salle. Parce qu'en effet, les non travestis avaient décidé d'un commun accord avec Riza que, si Kimbee était dans le bar, fallait les laisser se débrouiller pour pas se faire démasquer. Et ce genre de plan ne plaisait pas à tout le monde.

- J'VEUX PAS DE CE PLAN !

- J'VEUX DEMISSIONER !

- J'VEUX RENTRER A LA MAISON VOIR GRACIA !

- J'VEUX DEVENIR GENERALISSIME !

- J'VEUX GRANDIR !

Heureusement aussi que Riza était là pour éviter qu'Edward, Roy et Maes ne disent n'importe quoi à tout bout de champ. Edward, Roy et Maes qui allèrent dans le même ordre se cacher derrière Armstrong.

- Je vous rappelle, commença dangereusement Riza, que nous sommes en mission, et que le prochain qui part en live…

Nos trois idiots préférés immitèrent le couinement des chiots, alors qu Riza levait les yeux au ciel et qu'Armstrong resplendissait, sortant un sifflet à ultrasons. Allez savoir pourquoi, nous ça fait longtemps qu'on a abandonné l'idée d'essayer de le comprendre ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

* * *

Pride, lui, dans son bureau, était assit sur son fauteuil, coudes sur la table, mains jointes, tête posée dessus. Il écoutait, non sans profonde attention et grand intérêt, le doyen de la famille Armstrong, une sorte de croisement entre le Père Noël et monsieur Propre, quoique plus rayonnant. 

… En fait, Pride devait sans doute avoir un disfonctionnement cérébral comme ça arrive l'auteur durant ses cours de maths (**Dn** : Cafteuse –x-), c'est-à-dire qu'il entendait ce que l'homme en face de lui lui disait, mais il n'en comprenait pas un fichtre mot, comme s'il parlait une autre langue.

- Et donc notre ancêtre Cosinus Armstrong, aidé de son frère Thalès et de Tanjante Coplanaire et Sizixe par Huitocarré…

Je suis sûre que, comme nous, vous comprenez Pride.

* * *

Evidemment, un film, ça dure pas une éternité et il y a pas non plus des bars mal famés à chaque rue et nos héros ils ont pas la poisse que le dernier ce soit le bon. C'est pour ça qu'ils arrivèrent devant l'escalier menant au Devil's Nest. 

- Bon, c'est repartit, déclara Maes, avant de descendre fièrement les escaliers et de se casser la gueule en bas.

Les chimères du bar tournèrent la tête vers Maes comme un seul homme, et haussèrent un sourcil de la même manière. De quoi en faire frissoner le pauvre Roy et faire réfléchir Edward.

- Rappelez-moi, Kimblee il ressemble à quoi ?

Armstrong sortit un bloc-notes et dessina Armstrongment Kimblee de l'époque d'Ishbal.

- Ah. Parce qu'il y a un type avec une autre coupe de cheveux qui lui ressemble.

La mâchoire d'Armstrong se décrocha. Nan, il l'avait pas vu en premier.

En effet, Kimblee était assit dans un fauteuil, sourcil haussé, un verre dans une main et… …

**Dn** : Et quoi ?

Y A UNE FILLE AVEC LUI ! C'ETAIT PAS DANS LE SCENAR !

**Dn** : Une Kim Fangirl ? Oo

… Une Kimvictime jdirais plutôt. MAIS ELLE A PAS LE DROIT !

**Dn** : … Patientez, chers lecteurs.

**¤ZBAM¤**

Voilà, Lou est dans les pommes, Devil reprend le contrôle, on continue. Désolée pour le contre-temps.

En effet, Kimblee semblait tenir une fille par le bras, fille qui voulait s'enfuir. Seulement, Kimblee l'explosa avantde regarder les nouveaux venus avec un tic nerveux au niveau de la lèvre supérieure.

Mustang se raidit. Pour deux raisons : un, il avait vu Kimblee et menaçait de se suicider, deux Greed venait de se mettre vachement près.

- On peut savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Devant le sourire de requin, Roy pâlit. Et pas qu'un peu.

- Je… je… jeje… Help.

Greed sourit davantage et jeta un œil à Edward.

- Accompagnée de la petite sœur ?

Si Roy avait pâlit, Edward rougit et il fallut de l'aide camoufflée d'Arsmtrong pour qu'il n'aille par rouer l'homonculus de coups.

Et là, Greed attrapa Roy par la taille et… ET MAIS CA VA PAS LA TÊTE ?!

**Lou** : Et l'auteur se met à étrangler Greed, avant que Riza ne la renvoie derrière son pc. Parce que l'auteur est jalouse.

MÊME PAS VRAI J'AI DIT !

Lou reprend les rênes. Alors là, ami lecteur, va falloir t'accrocher, c'est la méga scène d'action ou tu piges pas tout.

Riza sortit son beretta et tira sur Greed, avant d'attraper Roy par le col, de faire foutre le camp au rembourrage et de l'embrasser, tandis que le pauvre semi travesti rougissait furieusement et que Maes prenait des photos. De son coté, Edward péta les plombs et hurla bien fort, avant d'échapper à la poigne d'Armstrong, Armstrong qui s'élança vers Kimblee à grandes enjambées Armstrongesques, Kimblee qui cligna stupidement des yeux, l'air vaguement et très beaucoup surprit, vu qu'il avait reconnu l'ami Roy. Ce qui fait qu'Armstrong lui est tombé dessus, commençant à faire une prise de katch transmise de génération en génération dans la famille Amrstrong au pauvre Kimblee qu'était trop occupé à être choqué pour voir le coup venir. Dans le fond, Edward commençait à sautr à pieds joints sur son ruban avant qu'il n'aperçoive Envy munit d'un appareil photo et qu'il se mette à le frapper.

Et à coté, Dolchatte qui laissa tomber sa pipe, Roa qui laissa tomber son livre et Martel qui laissa tomber Bido qu'elle était en train d'étrangler. Comme quoi, toi et moi on était pas les seuls choqués, ami lecteur.

* * *

Et dans son bureau, Pride qui hurlait de victoire. Ils avaient réussi ! Ils avaient réussi ! 

- Ah non Généralissime, je vous ai dit de ne pas utiliser le produit en croix !

… Pride partit en déprime. Vade retro mathus.


	8. Scène 8 : Rose, Etoiles Roses

Le voyage retour fut ponctué d'injures en tout genres, de couinements de chien, de hurlements de Martel et de Kimblee, chacun essayant d'engueuler l'autre le plus fort. Dans le fond, Greed se morfondait sur tout l'alcool qu'ils avaient laissé là-bas, Roa essayait de ne pas écraser tout le monde, Bido tenait sa queue contre lui, on sait jamais avec des malades pareils.

Franchement, le parcourt du bar jusqu'au QG en fourgon à la fois conduit et surveillé par Armstrong, c'était… tuant. Surtout que Martel et Kimblee étaient passés au stade « je susurre des phrases méchantes avec toute la haine du monde contenue dedans ».

- Si seulement môssieur l'alchimiste n'avait pas bâillé aux corneilles et s'était **pour une fois** dans sa vie rendu utile grâce à ses dons de psychopathe… mais noooon…

- **Mais** si la femme sac à main avait réagit au lieu de rester en mode pause… on serait peut-être pas obligés de la supporter durant tout le voyage, dis donc.

- Si vous la fermiez aussi, ce serait pas mal.

Les deux pires ennemis du monde se tournèrent d'un même geste vers le pauvre Dolchatte, pour lui jeter un regard noir.

- Oh, moi… c'que j'en dis, hein…

- Le jeune homme a raison, taisez-vous ou je vais devoir vous réconcilier grâce à la technique de réconciliation de la famille Armstrong, transmise de…

- ON S'EN PASSERA !

C'est bizarre comme deux opposés peuvent hurler d'une même voix, blancs comme un linge, avant de fusiller un certain homonculus du regard, parce qu'il s'était mit à rire subitement, inarrêtable.

* * *

Dans leur voiture aux vitres teintées, Roy et Edward achevaient de se détravestiser.

- J'espère qu'on aura fini avant d'arriver au QG…

- Si je peux me permettre, je trouve ça stupide de nous proposer une voiture à la fin de la mission…

- Surtout la superbe BM de Dabelyou…

Dans le fond, Riza ouvrait un minibar et se servait un whisky.

- Avec toutes les options…

Edward tira sur ses faux cils et les jeta sur le sol de la voiture, avant d'entamer de se changer. A coté, Roy galérait un peu avec le short.

- … J'arrive pas à l'enlever.

Mustang leva la tête à la recherche d'aide. Il croisa le regard du Fullmetal qui lui expliqua clairement d'aller se faire foutre, avant de tourner les yeux vers Hawkeye qui rougit et détourna les yeux.

- Maiiis ! Lieutenant ! Vous m'avez aidé pour le rembourrage, aidez-moi pour le short.

Et Riza lui fit comprendre à son tour d'aller se faire foutre. C'est moche mais c'est poilant. De la place du conducteur par contre, Maes se retourna en demandant innocemment ce qui ce passait. Et le Flame Alchimiste devient blanc comme un linge.

- MAEEES ! LA ROUUUTE !

Et fait dire qu'une peur pareille, ça a fait bondir Roy hors de son short, alors que Maes reprenait les commandes en lâchant un juron.

- Ouuuh bordel !

Joli, le juron.

Edward se foutu ouvertement de la gueule de son supérieur qui tremblait de tous ses membres, alors que Riza se cachait derrière son verre pour rire et que Maes faisait signe à Armstrong dans le rétroviseur. Le rétroviseur se brouilla, teinté de rose. D'étoiles roses.

(Saisissez la vanne : Bond. James Bond. / Rose. Etoiles roses. Ça y est, vous déplorez l'âme du cerveau de l'auteur ? On vous en remercie.)

**Dn** : EH !

* * *

Pride attendait patiemment dans son bureau, mains croisés dans le dos, scrutant le paysage par la fenêtre. Il se pencha un peu, se frotta le menton et se redressa avant de sourire. Il se disait bien qu'il connaissait cette lumière rose qui arrivait vers le QG.

* * *

Armstrong ouvrit la porte arrière du fourgon, resplendissant d'étoiles roses. Les prisonniers auraient bien aimé avoir les mains détachées pour se protéger les yeux, tiens. Surtout qu'il les a sortis d'une bien étrange manière. En effet, il les attrapait et les jetait en arrière. C'est tout con, oui.

Sauf que les gardes devaient vérifier qu'ils ne tentaient pas de s'échapper, une fois sur le tas, et c'était pas une mince affaire. Evidemment, il avait fallut mettre Kimblee tout en dessous. Par malheur, Martel se trouvait à coté de lui.

- J'ai une subite envie de suicide, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

- J'ai une subite envie de te suicider, rétorqua Kimblee.

- J'ai une subite envie d'être sourd, tenta Dolchatte.

Il y a un truc marrant dans tout ça, c'est que la chimère serpent et l'alchimiste fou grognent assez bien pour faire taire la chimère chien. Le pauvre.

- Moi j'ai envie de violer quelqu'un mais c'est pas subit et ça concerne tout le monde.

Un silence de plomb accueillit la remarque de Greed.

- Calmer les homonculus en manque est un talent transmit de génération en génération, dans la famille Armstrong.

Et là, ce fut au tour de Greed de flipper.

- Mais j'veux pas ! Enfin si je veux ! Mais je veux pas qu'on m'ôte mon envie !

Pauvre Greed. C'est pas moi, c'est l'auteur qui se venge parce qu'il a tenté et presque réussi d'embrasser Roy dans le chapitre précédent.

**Dn** : …

**¤ZBAM¤**

L'auteur s'est jetée par la fenêtre.

* * *

La voiture conduite par Maes entra dans le garage, et ils s'immobilisèrent alors que la porte se refermait lentement derrière eux. Maex sortit, puis Riza, Roy et Edward firent de même. Winry s'approcha d'eux, l'air vaguement réveillée. Elle sembla mâchonner dans le vide, le regard fixé sur le Flame Alchimiste.

- Dites-moi Mustang… Où est votre imper ?

A Roy de flipper comme pas possible, again. L'imper ? L'imper du chapitre 1 ?! Bordel, il était où ?

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de poser ces questions à haute voix que Dabeulyou l'assoma avec une clef anglaise.

- … A part ça, King Bradley vous attend dans son bureau.

Maes aida Roy à se relever et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la porte. Riza suivait, se retenant de rire et Edward… tenta de suivre. En effet, Winry l'attrapa par le col.

- Ts, ts, ts… C'est pas moi qui vais nettoyer la voiture, Ed.

Ce disant, elle mit un aspirateur dans les mains du pauvre Edward, avant de le laisser planté là, repartant à son boulot. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais un tournevis traversa la pièce et vint rencontrer son front, l'envoyant au sol, l'aspirateur venant l'écraser.

* * *

Après avoir monté les marches suite à des menaces de son lieutenant, Roy prit un bon bol d'air et frappa à la porte du bureau du chef en chef. Et là… là… Un truc immonde survint…

_**Suspense.**_


	9. Scène 9 : Evasion, mur du son et nawak

_Bon les gens… je récapitule._

_A se demander qu'est-ce donc que le truc horrible, vous êtes…_

_…_

_En fait vous faites juste des reviews pour dire que vous avez aimé. Faut pas croire, ça me fait super plaisir de tomber sur ne serait-ce qu'une review… mais les gens… Faut aussi dire c'que vous aimez pas, que ça m'aide…_

_Bon sinon, pour cette histoire de truc horrible j'ai eu le droit à la famille Armstrong et à la Chose des 4 Fantastiques._

_…_

_Avant de commencer, faut quand même que je précise que je parlais d'horrible dans le sens « moche ». Sinon, bonne lecture… Enfin, vous pendez pas, quoi._

_(Oui je sais on dirai que je vais me pendre. C'est rien cher lecteur, fausse alerte.)_

_Ah, j'allais oublier… Pardonnez ma narratrice, elle n'aime pas la « Chose »._

* * *

Le hurlement de terreur qui retentit dans le QG Sud résonna à plusieurs kilomètres alentours, tellement loin que Scar dans son désert sursauta en se demandant s'il avait marché sur quelqu'un. Ce hurlement pour le moins effrayant avait pour source le colonel Roy Mustang, bien vite rejoint par le hurlement de Maes Hughes, qui avait sauté dans ses bras sous le coup de la frayeur, de l'horreur et du dégoût combinés. Maintenant, je te demande d'être attentif, cher lecteur. Te souviendrais-tu d'un truc moche et ignoble que Roy et Edward avaient croisé, au tout début de cette fic ? Te souviendrais-tu par hasard et pour ton plus grand dégoût quelle était cette chose ? Car, évidemment, cette horreur est de retour. Et Pride lui adressa un sourire qu'il offrait à tout le monde, même aux mochetés.

- Colonel Archer, que nous vaut votre venue ?

Oui, t'as le droit de sortir une arme ou même de te cacher, car Frank Archer était dans la place, l'air mécontent, alors que Riza se plaçait imperceptiblement devant son colonel et que ce dernier jetait le lieutenant-colonel pendu à son cou. Maes atterrit donc sur le sol, tandis que Riza posait sa main sur son arme, le moche en face d'elle faisant pareil.

- La raison de ma venue… Oui, Mon Généralissime. Je me demandais si l'homme qui s'est évadé et qui est en train de détruire la moitié du QG ne serait pas quelqu'un d'officiellement mort ?

Un silence de frayeur s'installa alors que le sourire de Pride s'effaçait d'un coup et que son unique œil visible s'écarquillait, sous le choc. Pour ça, il en faut beaucoup, tu peux me croire. Et pour courronner le tout, un bruit d'explosion retentit, perturbant à peine l'air à la fois surprit et choqué de l'homonculus, mais faisant trembler Mustang, Archer, Riza et…

… Bah non, pas la fusée Maes.

En effet, Maes avait réussi à comprendre que Kimblee s'approchait dangereusement de son bureau provisoire et donc, de son stock de photos. Très vite qu'il court, le papa Hughes.

Et Pride gardait son éternel air choqué, commençant à parler.

- Mais comment a-t-il pu échapper à la vigilance d'Armstrong ?

Cette remarque choqua Roy et même Riza, le premier étant passé en mode « on vient de me traiter d'impuissant ». Archer, quand à lui, se demandait vaguement s'il y avait un rapport entre Mustang et la tache de… … sur sa chemise, qu'il avait découverte plus tôt.

…

Peut-être ne le saurait-il jamais. Et quelque part, c'est tant mieux.

* * *

Il y avait une situation on ne peut moins banale dans ce cher QG. D'un coté, un fou psychopathe explosait tout en poursuivant une chimère serpent qu'il tenait à tuer, de l'autre, les murs tremblaient, alors qu'un colosse précédé d'étoiles roses s'en allait dans le sens où arrivait Kimblee, pour mettre en œuvre une technique transmise de génération en génération, etc. Le fonctionnement de cette manœuvre était simple, je vais te montrer.

_1) Courir vers la cible qui arrive en toute logique en sens inverse.  
__2) Accélérer lorsque que la cible est très proche mais n'a pas encore repéré la personne que nous sommes.  
__3) Percuter la cible qui vient de nous remarquer.  
_4) Ramasser la cible qui est sonnée, s'étant cognée aux pectoraux et abdominaux transmis de génération en génération dans la famille.

J'ai obtenu cette explication d'Alex Louis Armstrong lui-même, brodée sur un mouchoir en dentelle, le tou tricoté par ses soins. Tu comprendras donc que c'est impressionnant comme explication.

Et donc, le plan Armstrongesque suivait son cours… Et le reste de la famille était en route. Kimblee, planque-toi.

* * *

Du coté d'Edward, la situation évoluait.

- … Winry, l'aspirateur marche plus.

Il se prit une boîte de vis dans la figure. Bon, fallait comprendre Winry, s'il cassait tout appareil tombant entre ses mains, elle n'était pas en tord du tout. Et puis, on aime bien quand les gens se font taper.

**Dn** : Mais les gens frappés n'aiment pas être frappés, tu sais.

**¤ZBAM¤**

… Mais ça procure de la joie aux gens qui frappent.

* * *

Maes courait. Oui, il courait. Fièrement, héroïquement, en collants bleus avec un slip rouge par-dessus, une cape rouge et…

…

C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?!

**Dn** : Je crois qu'il s'est planqué, le truc avec les super-héros, c'est avec Armstrong et pas pour tout de suite.

… On le garde dans le casting.

Donc, Maes courait. Fièrement. Héroïquement. Désespérément, pourquoi pas. Avec des larmes au bord des yeux, voyant déjà les mains de Kimblee se poser sur une photo d'Elysia avant que la photo n'explose…

…

Maes traversa le mur du son. Et ça fit un boucan du tonerre qui fit tomber Kimblee par terre, se tenant les oreilles. C'est fort, ce truc.

Alors que tout le QG était tombé dans les pommes ou autre à cause d'un bruit aussi fort, il restait trois hommes encore debout aux alentours. Ces trois hommes se portaient bien et se nommaient respectivement King Bradley, Alex Louis Armstrong (le contraire nous aurait étonnés) et Maes Hughes.

Maes avait sauvé ses photos. Armstrong avait sauvé tout le monde en ligotant Kimblee de façon Armstrongesque. Pride avait sauvé les chocolats de son bureau en les dévorant tous.

…

Et pendant ce temps arrivait en voiture quelque chose de bien pire que Godzilla, King Kong, Terminator, un ouragan, une tempête, Dora l'Exploratrice, Patrick de Bob l'Eponge, ton prof de maths, les chaussettes de ton frère, les télétubbies, Dracula, l'elfe du Donjon de Naheulbeuk et le repas douteux de ta cantine qui reste accroché à l'assiette quand tu la retournes, tout ça réuni. Cette chose pire que tous ces trucs mégaflippants arrivait, et elle n'était autre que…

…

**La famille Armstrong.**


	10. Scène 10 : James Bond Girl et Fin

Une voiture s'arrêta devant le bâtiment militaire. Les quatres portes de la voiture s'ouvrirent en même temps, au millième de seconde près. De la portière du conducteur sortit un homme, pas trop grand, arborant un ventre rebondi, une barbe blonde de père Noël, des étoiles roses clignotant autour de sa tête. Du coté passager sortit une femme, incroyablement grande, des cheveux bruns coiffés en chignon. Une mèche parfaitement bouclée retombait sur son front, et elle était elle aussi encadrée d'étoiles. De l'arrière de la voiture sortirent deux filles, une blonde et une brune, se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau, mis à part leur couleur de cheveux différentes. Elles devaient toutes les deux avoir environ une vingtaine d'années mais paraissaient enfantines, derrière leurs étoiles et leur mèche bouclée. Enfin, une cinquième fille, blonde, mèche bouclée, yeux bleus, air timide sortit à son tour.

Ces personnes étaient respectivement Philippe Gargantos Armstrong, Agatha Sylvianne Armstrong, les jumelles Amélie Thérésa Armstrong et Félicie Louisa Armstrong, ainsi que la petite dernière, Catherine Elle Armstrong. Simple échantillon de la famille. Mais déjà trop redoutable.

Ce bout de la famille Armstrong s'avança bien droit à travers le QG, resplendissant d'étoiles, sous des yeux exorbités et des décrochements de mâchoire.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au bureau du Généralissime et l'homme de la famille frappa Armstronguement à la porte, avant qu'on n'annonce Pridement un « entrez ». La scène qui s'offrit aux yeux de ce bout de famille et aux miens et aux tiens, cher lecteur, était des plus déconcertante.

En effet, du coté gauche, dans ce bureau, se trouvaient Roy Mustang et Riza Hawkeye, la seconde menaçant de tuer le premier, derrière eux un homonculus coiffé n'importe comment et portant une veste à col de fourrure essayait de survivre face à un papa Hughes gateau étant train d'exhiber amoureusement les dernières photos de famille. Du coté droit du bureau se trouvait Frank Archer, bras croisés, l'air vaguement intéressé par ce qui l'entourait, et derrière lui stationnait un colosse impressionnant à en faire pleurer Monsieur Propre lui-même. Ce colosse, qui n'était autre que le seul fils de la famille Armstrong, se trouvait actuellement torse nu, avec quelqu'un de ligoté sous le bras. Ce quelqu'un de ligoté semblait être plus en colère que jamais, et il ne cessait de secouer la tête. Et puis, au milieu de la pièce se trouvait King Bradley, bien droit, mains croisées dans le dos, un sourire bienheureux au visage. Tous ces personnages que je me suis tuée à décrire se mirent en mode « pause » lorsqu'une quantité importante d'étoiles roses pénétra dans le bureau.

Il y eut tout d'abord le signe amical du généralissime. Le décrochement de mâchoire de Roy Mustang. L'air plus que surprit de Riza Hawkeye. Le sourire franc de Maes Hughes. La subite envie de suicide de Greed. L'envie de fuite de Frank Archer. La joie d'Alex Louis Armstrong. L'air horrifié de Kimblee. (L'infarctus de Jean Havoc qui passa devant le couloir et donc devant la porte ouverte.)

La peur qui passa dans les yeux du psychopathe. L'envie de suicide qui l'impregna. Martel qui se demandait pourquoi diable était-elle heureuse, à quelques pièces de là.

Et puis il y eut ce hurlement de terreur, d'effroi et d'abomination qui fit sursauter le pauvre Scar dans son désert, parce que j'aime bien le prendre pour exemple.

Chacun dans cette pièce, à cet instant précis, alors qu'Alex Louis Arsmtrong le lâchait pour serrer ses parents dans ses bras, chacun dis-je, plaint profondément le psychopathe, alors que les filles jumelles le déligotaient pour l'attraper par chaque bras, le maintenant d'une poigne à en faire pâlir Sieg Curtis. Deux choix s'offraient alors à Kimblee : fermer les yeux et essayer d'oublier les deux filles qui lui faisaient mal aux yeux avec leur sourire éblouissant, ou bien fermer les yeux et hurler à l'aide. Il commença déjà par fermer les yeux, c'était plus simple.

Pendant ce temps, Roy s'était caché derrière Riza et Greed derrière Maes, Archer étant sortit sur la pointe des pieds car personne n'aurait voulu le cacher et Bradley regardait le pauvre Kimblee, son regard semblant dire « Désolé mon gars, j'avais pas le choix », alors que dans sa tête ça ressemblait plutôt à « J'aurais pas dû finir tous mes chocolats maintenant, c'est dommage ».

* * *

Dans tout le QG régnait une sorte de tension, chacun sentait un putain d'instinct primaire lui hurler de fuir et ce, le plus loin possible. Personne n'aurait pu dire pourquoi avant que ne passent dans les couloirs, encerclant Kimblee, la famille Armstrong. Et ce qui fit froid dans le dos à chacun, c'était le regard désespéré de Kimblee qui disait « aidez-moi, par pitié ou j'vous bute dès que je m'échappe »… Hm, bref. 

Mais c'est pas de ça que je voulais parler. Car, tu t'en doutes cher lecteur, le méchant est arrêté et va vivre la pire expérience de sa vie, le film est donc terminé. Enfin, presque. Nous passons maintenant à nos héros principaux, ceux qui doivent trouver l'amour et hum… Enfin bref, on n'est pas dans un James Bond et y a un rating, donc pas de scènes… de scènes.

Nous repassons donc à notre cher acolyte d'héro, notre pet… ami Edward, qui était allongé sur le sol, l'air plus que mal en point, Winry penchée sur lui.

- Ed ?! Ed ! Dis-moi quelque chose, merde !

Il faut dire que la dernière chose qu'elle lui avait lancée à la tête avait été sa table de travail et que donc, il était très sonné. Beaucoup trop même. Et il souriait bêtement en regardant droit devant lui, baragouinant des mots sans sens, tandis que sa mécano le secouait comme un prunier, lui hurlant de dire quelque chose. Là, on met en place l'ambiance trop mignonne, Winry qui secoue Edward encore plus fort, Edward qui, sans réfléchir, attrape son visage pour essayer de la faire arrêter et, à cause d'une de ces lois de la physique qui fait que même si elle venait d'arrêter de le secouer, la tête du blondinet poursuivit son mouvement et, eh bien… ils s'embrassèrent sans faire exprès du tout.

D'un coté nous avions donc le pauvre Edward qui venait d'émerger, rouge écrevisse, et de l'autre Winry purement surprise, rouge pivoine.

Laissons flotter quelques secondes pour que les deux cerveaux s'entrechoquent, avant que tous les deux ne se séparent et hurlent en même temps, d'une même voix. Parce que ça se faisait pas, non, un scénar pareil.

**Dn** : Si j'veux d'abord.

Mais oui, mais oui.

* * *

Et maintenant, nous nous occupons du cas du héros, parce qu'il le vaut bien. 

**Dn** : Loréliane…

Roy Mustang était en train de regarder par la fenêtre, un panneau avec écrit « désolé » dans les mains. Dans la voiture des Armstrong, Kimblee lui jeta un regard noir avant de lui tirer la langue, vu qu'avec les deux filles emprisonnant ses bras, il ne pouvait pas lui faire de magnifique « fuck ». Un raclement de gorge derrière le colonel lui fit manquer l'infarctus, puis il se retourna, lentement, très lentement, pour voir sa subordonnée qui fronçait les sourcils.

- Colonel, la mission est terminée, vous devriez signer vos dossiers, au lieu de regarder par la fenêtre.

Ce disant, elle sortit sa magnifique arme, tandis que son colonel pâlissait à vue d'œil, avant d'essayer de changer de sujet.

- Euh… Lieutenant… Avant… j'aurais une question…

Riza se contenta d'hausser un sourcil.

- Pourquoi…Dans le bar… pourquoi m'aviez-vous embrassé ?

La jeune lieutenant parut surprise puis éclata de rire, avant de s'avancer vers son supérieur et de venir l'embrasser du bout des lèvres, ce qui fit rougir le pauvre homme.

- Parce que, articula-t-elle clairement avec un sourire.

Puis, reprenant un air sérieux :

- Bon, vous allez les signer, vos papiers, ou je dois vous y ammener en vous tirant par l'oreille ?

Mustang, Roy Mustang se dépêcha de bien vite obtempérer, il avait trop peur pour refuser.

* * *

Bien loin de là, se trouvait dans un manoir, un homonculus ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un palmier. Cet homonculus riait, devant un magnifique album photo, étouffant de rire devant chacune où Roy et Edward apparaissaient travestis. 

**Fin.**

**Réalisateur :** Devil's Nest  
**Scénariste : **Devil's Nest  
**Metteur en scène : **Devil's Nest  
**Narration : **Lou (Devil's Nest...)

**Acteurs :  
Roy Mustang **dans le rôle du** Héros  
Edward Elric **dans le rôle du** Coéquipier du héros  
Zolf Kimbley **dans le rôle du** Grand Méchant  
Pride **dans le rôle de** King Bradley  
Winry **dans le rôle de** Dabeulyou  
Maes Hughes **dans le rôle du** Papa Gâteau  
Riza Hawkeye **dans le rôle de la **James Bond girl  
Alex Louis Armstrong **dans le rôle de** La montagne aux étoiles roses  
Frank Archer **dans le rôle du** Moche de service  
Les méchants **dans le rôle des** Méchants nuls  
Greed **dans le rôle de l'**Homonculus du bar  
Martel **dans le rôle de l'**Ennemie du Méchant  
Dolchatte **dans le rôle de la** Pauvre chimère chien  
Philippe Gargantos Armstrong dans le rôle du Père Noël  
Agatha Sylvianne Armstrong **dans le rôle de la **Femme Giraffe  
Amélie Thérésa Armstrong **dans le rôle d'une** Jumelle  
Félicie Louisa Armstrong **dans le rôle de l'**Autre Jumelle  
Catherine Elle Armstrong **dans le rôle de la** Timide  
Roa **dans le rôle de** Roa  
Bido **dans le rôle de** Bido  
Havoc **dans le rôle** d'Havoc  
Scar **dans le rôle du** Type effrayé  
Des militaires **dans le rôle de** Chiens de l'armée  
Des gens **dans le rôle de** Figurants  
La septième compagnie **dans le rôle de** Décor**

_Une production **Devil's Nest**. Tous droits réservés. Toute copie ou tentative de copie sera passible de peine se suicide. Ouais, mais nan, jte suiciderai pas cher lecteur, je t'adore :)_


End file.
